An Enlightening Night
by KNDnumbuh678
Summary: Just a one shot I came up with for some reason. Hiccup gets to see another side to Snotlout and is surprised to find out what this side is. Read and enjoy.


**This idea was too cute not to write down. Just a little fluff between friends. Enjoy.**

Hiccup collapsed on the ground near the fire with the others that night at Dragon's Edge. He'd been working with his flight suit all day and was frustrated that he couldn't get it right. Everyone noticed that Hiccup was being quiet and it unsettled Snotlout. He'd never known Hiccup to be so silent since they were little and couldn't talk yet.

"Hey Hiccup, you feeling okay there man?" Hiccup quickly shot a glare at Snotlout.

"I'm just fine, now don't talk to me anymore." Snotlout never knew Hiccup could use that kind of forceful tone. He turned away from the other rider and didn't look his way the rest of the night.

As the riders all began heading for their cabins Hiccup followed Snotlout up the hill to where he'd made his. Snotlout knew that Hiccup had been following him but didn't bother asking why. Once he got to the cabin and opened the door he stood there for a moment and turned to Hiccup. The other young man looked in surprise that he'd been found.

"Don't look so shocked Hiccup, without Toothless to motivate you stealth is not your strong suit. Now are you coming in or what?" Hiccup nodded and entered the small home. Snotlout went to his kitchen and put of a kettle and taking out some tea bags.

"I didn't know that you liked tea?" Snotlout nodded not turning around.

"Yeah I do. I have a cup every morning and every night before bed. It helps me relax. Now was there something you wanted or are you just here to inspect my drinking habits?" Hiccup chuckled a bit before looking down with a guilty expression.

"Yes actually there is. I wanted to apologize for snapping at you before." Snotlout brought two cups of tea to a small table and sat down gesturing Hiccup to do the same. When the younger viking sat and took the warm cup he continued.

"I didn't mean to be so rude earlier. It's just that I'd been working on my new flight suit all day and I couldn't get it to work once. I was annoyed and upset, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you, I'm really sorry Snotlout." Snotlout shook his head and chuckled.

"It's alright Hic, I watched you for a while today and I could see you getting more and more angry with each fail. I get that you want to get this done and all, but you need to relax or all that anger will bubble out really quickly." Hiccup looked at the table sipping at his tea. He'd had tea a few times but never really got a taste for it, however, this stuff was really good.

"Wow I've never had tea like this before, what kind is it?" Snotlout laughed and stood up putting his own cup in the sink.

"It's camomile, but I brewed it in hot milk instead of water and added some honey. It makes my body relax and helps me calm down before I go to sleep. I also like to do a little star gazing to calm my mind, care to join me?" Hiccup was surprised but nodded and followed Snotlout up the stairs to his bedroom and out a skylight opening onto the roof. The two lied on the wooden room and Hiccup was amazed at the night sky. He'd taken nightly rides with Toothless before, but never really payed attention to what he'd been flying by.

"Great isn't it? I love looking at the stars. My mom told me a story once that each star is the soul of someone who's passed, they look down on the loved ones they'd left behind and protect them until morning." Hiccup looked over to the other viking in amazement. He saw Snotlout watching the sky with a calm, almost loving gaze.

"Do you believe that Snotlout?" Without turning his eyes from the stars Snotlout replied in what was the softest voice Hiccup had ever heard.

"Yes I do. I think that it's a sweet thing. For someone to care for their family so much that even in death they continue to look out for them is incredible. Maybe it's not true, but I like to think it could be." Hiccup propped himself onto his elbows watching the other man.

"Wow Snotlout I never knew you were such a gentle guy? Why don't you show this side of yourself more often?" Snotlout sighed propping himself up and turning to Hiccup. The younger man was shocked by a serious look in the once sweetly gazing eyes.

"Because if I did, nobody would believe it was the real me." Hiccup didn't know what to say. He nodded for Snotlout to go on.

"Look Hic it's simple; I'm expected to act a specific way. If I don't act the way I'm told I should people would think I was faking. Even though the way I act in public is the fake." The younger viking was stunned. He never suspected the brash and rude young man he'd known was a mask for a caring soul. He shifted closer to Snotlout which confused the other.

"Snotlout I had no idea you felt that way. Why do you do that to yourself? Why hide behind someone you're not?" Snotlout shook his head.

"Because I'm not given a choice Hiccup." His tone was sad, he looked back to the sky.

"I'm a Jorgenson. My father is brash, rude, insensitive and...and I'm expected to be the same way as him. It doesn't matter who I am inside, who I wish I could be. If I'm not exactly what I'm told to be I'm considered a fake. I just..." Hiccup watched in silence at the young man he thought he knew. The other began to tear up. Quickly wiping away the tears Snotlout stood up walking back to the entrance to his room. Hiccup grabbed his arm making him turn around.

"Snotlout don't shut me out now. You were finally opening up, please don't go." Snotlout sighed turning to Hiccup completely. He said something he always believed he'd take to his grave.

"I just want to be me. I don't want to be my father; I'M NOT MY DAD! Why can't people see that not every boy is his father's spitting image? You can get away with being different because you were born that way. I'm stuck putting on a stupid mask every day for the rest of my life, and it's all because of my father." Hiccup just stood there stunned silent. He suddenly felt bad for Snotlout.

"Oh man, Snotlout I had no clue..." Snotlout put up a hand to shush him.

"You wouldn't, nobody would. That's because I'm a good actor. Now if we're finished with this dramatic scene can we please go to bed?" Hiccup nodded and the two entered the cabin. They exchanged goodbyes and Hiccup wondered to his own cabin. The whole way he thought of the things he'd seen that night. He saw a side of Snotlout he didn't even know was there. He saw a warm person allow himself to let down his guard for a time. Hiccup smiled at the idea that Snotlout truly did like him. If he didn't like Hiccup then he'd never have let him see that vulnerable side.

"I sure hope Snotlout gets what he wants and can find a way for everyone to know the real him." Hiccup thought out loud to himself. Toothless crooned as Hiccup entered their cabin and the two headed for bed. Hiccup fell asleep that night more relaxed than he'd ever felt. Making a mental note to get the tea recipe from Snotlout the next day he drifted off for the night.

– **-** **-**

 **Okay that's that. Just a little one shot for no actual reason other than I need to clear out my head. Anyways I hope you like it. Bye =).**


End file.
